Adventures in Glowerhaven
Adventures in Glowerhaven is an upcoming American-animated sitcom created by Figment83 and Larry1991 for Toon Disney. Coming Soon to Toon Disney. Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Eric the Wizard * Kari Wahlgren as Gwendolyn Tennyson/Charmcaster/Serena * Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max * Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko * Jodi Benson as Kyra/Misty * Will Ryan as Hopgoblin * Jeff Bennett as Captain Angus * Figment83 as Devon Darius * Matthew Broderick as Ash Ketchum * D.B. Sweeney as Brock * Fred Tatasciore as Cilan * Katie Griffin as Iris * Steve Blum as Tracy * Will Friedle as Max * Tara Strong as May * Elijah Wood as Spyro the Dragon * Billy West as Sparx the Dragonfly * E.G Daily as Cynder the Dragon * Trevor Devall as John Conner * Laura Bailey as Sarah Conner * Chiara Zanni as Dawn * Charlet Chung as Bonnie * Matt Olsen as Clement * Keith Ferguson as Kiawe * David DeLuise as Sophocles * Andie McAffe as Lana * Tia Carrere as Mallow * Laura Bailey as Lillie * Kelsey Grammar as Victor Veloci * Tim Curry as Gary Oak/Gelvarod * TJ the DJ as Man-Dragon * Steve Blum as Vilgax * Malcolm McDowell as Kevin/Val Khan/Lord Maliss * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Sorron * Mark Hamill as Malefor * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Juggernaut: a villain who hates everything new and is often destroying a lot of stuff. * Jason Griffith as Prince Sorron (Teen). * Danny DeVito, Rob Paulson, Jeff Bennett as The Forever Knights: Sir Bert, Sir Tom, and Sir Will * Jeff Bennett as UnderSwimmer: an Atlantian who vowed to destroy the ones who will intervene with his plains to claim Atlantis. * TBA. Guest Stars * Dante Basco as Jake Long (A Surprise American Dragon) * Jodi Benson as Ariel (Kyra's Fury) * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly (Ben to the Future)/Milo Thatch (Journey to Atlantis) * Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown (Ben to the Future) * Christian Portenza as Chris McLean (The Glowerhaven Olympic Games) * Scott McCord as Jacques (The Glowerhaven Olympic Games) * Julie Lemieux as Josee (The Glowerhaven Olympic Games) * Josh Keaton as Jak (Unexpected Allies) * Max Casella as Daxter (Unexpected Allies) * Dave Coulier as Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Frank Welker as Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Arsenio Hall as Winston Zeddermore (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady (Jurassic Ben) * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing (Jurassic Ben) * Dave Golez as Figment (A Figment of Imagination) * Eric Idle as Devon (A Figment of Imagination) * Greg Berger as Cornwall (A Figment of Imagination) * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan (Dragon Princesses (and wizards) Unite!) * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (Dragon Princesses (and wizards) Unite!) * Tom Cruise as Lt. Pete Maverick (Top Gun Ben)/Ethan Hunt (Mission: BenPossible) * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones (Raiders of The Lost Dragon Crystal) * Cree Summer as Kida (Journey to Atlantis) * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (A Toothless Adventure) * Ving Rhames as Luther Stickwell (Mission: BenPossible) * Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn (Mission: BenPossible) * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool (Deadpool: Adventures in Glowerhaven) * James Earl Jones as Liraris Cachan * Peter Woodward as Scorch * Ross Bailey as RB-Man (World of Dreams and The Dragon Games) Aliens Ben sometimes calls his aliens different names to avoid confusion with other omnitrix wearers. Ben: *Wildmutt "Benmutt" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Four Arms "BenFour" (Richard McGonagle) *Krookidle "KrookoBendile (Jeff Bennett) *Grey Matter "Ben Matter" (Richard Steven Horvitz) *Greninja "BenNinja" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Aerodyctal "AeroBendyctal" (Doug Parker) *Na'vi "Ben'vi" (David Owelywo) *Hopgoblin "BenGoblin" (Jeff Bennett) *Porygon "PoryBen" (Rob Paulson) *Mewtwo "MewBen" (Matthew Mercer) *Pikachu "Benchu" (Billy West) *Yoshi "Benshi" (Frank Welker) *Heatblast "HeatBen" (Steve Blum) *Butterfree "ButterBen" (Andrea Libman) *Latios "Bentios" (Bumper Robinson) *Shocksquatch "BenSquatch" (Keith Ferguson) *Wailord "WailBen" (Bill Fagerbakke) *Charizard "ChariBen" (Keith Szrabajka) *Diamondhead "DiamondBen" (Jim Ward) *Boldur "Bendur" (Lee Tockar) *Upgrade "BenGrade" (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ditto "Benno" (Dee Bradley Baker) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril "Bendril" (Nika Futterman) *Stinkfly "StinkBen" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Popollio "Benpollio" (Kevin McDonald) *Hoopa "Benopa" (Ogie Banks) *Cannonbolt "CannonBen" (Fred Tatasciore) *Lucario "Bencario" (Jason Griffith) *Squirtle "SquirBentle" (Tom Kenny) *RockDweller "BenDweller" (Danny Trejo) *GhostFreak "GhostBen" (Steve Blum) *Ditto "BenKnight" (Rob Paulsen) - the Omnitrix Ditto *Way Big "BenBig" (Fred Tatasciore) *Eye Guy "EyeBen" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Blitzwolfer "BenWolf" (Udo Kier) *Snare-oh "BenMummy" (Richard Green) *Frankenstrike "BenViktor" (Michael Dorn) *Upchuck "BenChuck" (Dave Wittenberg) *Wildvine WildBen" (Jim Ward) *XLR8 "XLR10" (Jim Ward) *Ripjaws "BenJaws" (Fred Tatasciore) *Swampfire "BenFire" (David Kaye) *Echo Echo "BenEcho" (Plain Talk) *Humungousaur "Benosaurus" (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jetray "BenRay" (John DiMaggio) *Big Chill "BenChill" (Tom Kenny) *Chromastone "BenaStone" (Dwight Schultz) *Brainstorm "BenStorm" (Corey Burton) *Spidermonkey "SpiderBenMonkey" (Frank Welker) *Goop "BenGoop" (Frank Welker) *Alien X "Ben X" (Various) *Turtonator "BenTurtonator" (Fred Tatasciore) *Rowlett "Benlett" (N/A) *Draconian Dragon "BenDragon" (Yuri Lowenthal) *GatorCroc "GatorBen" (Fred Tatasciore) *Arcticguana "ArcticBen" (Tom Kane) *Buzzshock "BenShock" (Charlie Adler) *Spitter "SpitterBen" (Dave Wittenberg) *Atomix "AtomixBen" (Max Mittleman) *Toepick "ToeBen"(Dave B. Mitchell) *Lodestar "LodeBen" (Piotr Michael) *Rath "BenRath" (Danny Trejo) - dresses as a luchador *Nanomech "NanoBen" (Danny Cooksey) *Water Hazard "Aqua-Ben" (Eric Bauza) *AmpFibian "BenFibian" (Grant Moniger) *Armodrillo "ArmoBenDrillo" (???) *Terraspin "TerraBen" (Bill Fagerbakke) *NRG "BRG" (???) *Fasttrack "FastBen" (???) *Clockwork "ClockBen" (???) *ChamAlien "ChamBen" (???) *Eatle "BenEatle" (???) *Jury Rigg "BenDevil" (Rob Paulson) *Xenomorph "XenoBen" (Udo Kier) *Sonic Rex "Sonic Ben" (Steve Blum) *Sand-Shark "???" (Fred Tatasciore) *El Chupacabra "???" (Jim Cummings) *Fire-Horn "???" (Charlie Adler) *Loch Ness "???" (Corey Burton) *Grip Claw "???" (Troy Baker) *Leviathan "???" (Mark Hamill) *Bird Phantom "???" (John DiMaggio) *Venosapien "???" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Feedback "???" (???) *Bloxx "???" (???) *Gravattack "???" (John DiMaggio) *Crashhopper "???" (???) *Ball Weevil "???" (Will Ryan) *Walkatrout "???" (???) *Pesky Dust "???" (Figment83) *Mole-Stache "???" (Bill Farmer) *The Worst "???" (Will Ryan) *Kickin Hawk "???" (Jeff Bennett) *Astrodactyl "???" (Bill Farmer) *Bullfrag "???" (Patrick Warburton) *Gutrot "???" (Corey Burton) *Whampire "BenPire" (???) *Rocks "???" (Neil Kaplan) *SquidScrictor "???" (Rob Paulson) *FrankieFrill (Land Before Time Nerd) *Munchlax "???" (Charlie Schlatter) *Bravairy "???" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Marowak "???” (Carlos Alazraqui) *Bulbasaur "???" (Greg Cipes) *Torracat "???" (Tom Kenny) *Lycanroc "???" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Groot "???" (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jackal "???" (???) *Sangheili "???" (???) *More aliens needed. Kyra *Has the same aliens as Ben, but calls them different names to avoid confusion. *They are more feminine than Ben's *Wildmutt "Kyramutt" (Russi Taylor) *Four Arms "KyraFour" (Diane DeLano) *Krookidle "KrookoKyradile (???) *Grey Matter "Kyra Matter" (Russi Taylor) *Greninja "KyraNinja" (Sumalee Montano) *Aerodyctal "AeroKyrdyctal" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Na'vi "Kyra'vi" (Zoe Saldana) - resembles Zoe Saldana's character *Hopgoblin "KyraGoblin" (???) *Porygon "PoryKyra" (???) *Mewtwo "MewKyra" (???) *Pikachu "Kyrchu" (???) *Yoshi "Kyrshi" (???) *Heatblast "HeatKyra" (Jennifer Hale) *Butterfree "ButterKyra" (Andrea Libman) *Latios "Kyrtios" (???) *Shocksquatch "KyraSquatch" (Kath ) *Wailord "WailKyra" (???) *Charizard "ChariKyra" (???) *Diamondhead "DiamondKyra" (???) *Boldur "Kyradur" (???) *Upgrade "KyraGrade" (Jodi Benson) *Ditto "Kyro" (???) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril "Kyradril" (Nika Futterman) *Stinkfly "StinkKyra" (Grey Griffin) *Popollio "Kyrapollio" (???) *Hoopa "Kyrapa" (???) *Cannonbolt "CannonKyra" (???) *Lucario "Kyracario" (???) *Squirtle "SquirKyrtle" (???) *RockDweller "KyraDweller" (???) *GhostFreak "GhostKyra" (Nika Futterman) *Ditto "KyraKnight" (???) - the Omnitrix Ditto *Way Big "KyraBig" (???) *Eye Guy "EyeKyra" (???) *Blitzwolfer "KyraWolf" (???) *Snare-oh "KyraMummy" (???) *Frankenstrike "KyraVictoria" (???) *Upchuck "KyraChuck" (???) *Wildvine WildKyra" (???) *XLR8 "XLR10" (???) *Ripjaws "KyraJaws" (Jodi Benson) - resembles her descendent, Ariel *Swampfire "KyraFire" (???) *Echo Echo "KyraEcho" (Sumalee Montano) *Humungousaur "Kyrasaurus" (???) *Jetray "Kyraray" (???) *Big Chill "KyraChill" (???) *Chromastone "KyraStone" (???) *Brainstorm "KyraStorm" (???) *Spidermonkey "SpiderKyraMonkey" (???) *Goop "KyraGoop" (Lauren Tom) *Alien X "Kyra X" (Various) *Turtonator "KyraTurtonator" (???) *Rowlett "Kyralett" (N/A) *Draconian Dragon "KyraDragon" (Jodi Benson) *GatorCroc "GatorKyra" (???) *Arcticguana "ArcticKyra" (???) *Buzzshock "KyraShock" (???) *Spitter "SpitterKyra" (???) *Atomix "Atomix???" (???) *Toepick "ToeKyra"(???) *Lodestar "LodeKyra" (???) *Rath "KyraRath" (???) - dresses as a luchador *Nanomech "NanoKyra" (???) *Water Hazard "Aqua-Kyra" (???) *AmpFibian "KyraFibian" (???) *Armodrillo "ArmoKyraDrillo" (???) *Terraspin "TerraKyra" (???) *NRG "KRG" (???) *Fasttrack "FastKyra" (???) *Clockwork "ClockKyra" (???) *ChamAlien "ChamKyra" (???) *Eatle "KyraEatle" (???) *Jury Rigg "KyraDevil" (???) *Xenomorph "XenoKyra" (???) *Sonic Rex "???" (???) *Sand-Shark "???" (???) *El Chupacabra "???" (???) *Fire-Horn "???" (???) *Loch Ness "???" (???) *Grip Claw "???" (???) *Leviathan "???" (???) *Bird Phantom "???" (???) *Venosapien "???" (???) *Feedback "???" (???) *Bloxx "???" (???) *Gravattack "???" (???) *Crashhopper "???" (???) *Ball Weevil "???" (???) *Walkatrout "???" (???) *Pesky Dust "???" (???) *Mole-Stache "???" (???) *The Worst "???" (???) *Kickin Hawk "???" (???) *Astrodactyl "???" (???) *Bullfrag "???" (???) *Gutrot "???" (???) *Whampire "KyraPire" (???) *Rocks "???" (???) *Squidstrictor "???" (???) Eric *Has the same aliens (and voice actors) as Ben, but calls them different names to avoid confusion. *They use their own magic and have certain advantages. *Wildmutt "Ericmutt" (Dee Bradley Baker) - Can speak english, ???. *Four Arms "EricFour" (Richard McGonagle) - ??? *Krookidle "KrookoEridile (Jeff Bennett) - ??? *Grey Matter "Eric Matter" (Richard Steven Horvitz) - ??? *Greninja "EricNinja" (Dee Bradley Baker) - ??? *Aerodyctal "AeroEridyctal" (Doug Parker) - ??? *Na'vi "Eri'vi" (David Owelywo) - ??? *Hopgoblin "EricGoblin" (Jeff Bennett) - ??? *Porygon "PoryEric" (Rob Paulson) - ??? *Mewtwo "MewEric" (Matthew Mercer) *Pikachu "Erichu" (Billy West) *Yoshi "Erishi" (Frank Welker) *Heatblast "HeatEric" (Steve Blum) *Butterfree "ButterEric" (Andrea Libman) *Latios "Eritios" (Bumper Robinson) *Shocksquatch "EricSquatch" (Keith Ferguson) *Wailord "WailEric" (Bill Fagerbakke) *Charizard "ChariEric" (Keith Szrabajka) *Diamondhead "DiamondEric" (Jim Ward) *Boldur "Eridur" (Lee Tockar) *Upgrade "EricGrade" (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ditto "Erico" (Dee Bradley Baker) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril "Erdril" (Nika Futterman) *Stinkfly "StinkEric" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Popollio "Eripollio" (Kevin McDonald) *Hoopa "Eroopa" (Ogie Banks) *Cannonbolt "CannonEric" (Fred Tatasciore) *Lucario "Ericario" (Jason Griffith) *Squirtle "SquirErtle" (Tom Kenny) *RockDweller "EricDweller" (Danny Trejo) *GhostFreak "GhostEric" (Steve Blum) *Ditto "EricKnight" (Rob Paulsen) - the Omnitrix Ditto *Way Big "EricBig" (Fred Tatasciore) *Eye Guy "EyeEric" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Blitzwolfer "EricWolf" (Udo Kier) *Snare-oh "Ericmummy" (Richard Green) *Frankenstrike "Ericviktor" (Michael Dorn) *Upchuck "EriChuck" (Dave Wittenberg) *Wildvine WildEric" (Jim Ward) *XLR8 "XLR10" (Jim Ward) *Ripjaws "EricJaws" (Fred Tatasciore) *Swampfire "EricFire" (David Kaye) *Echo Echo "EricEcho" (Plain Talk) *Humungousaur "Erisaurus" (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jetray "EricRay" (John DiMaggio) *Big Chill "EriChill" (Tom Kenny) *Chromastone "EricStone" (Dwight Schultz) *Brainstorm "EricStorm" (Corey Burton) *Spidermonkey "SpiderEricMonkey" (Frank Welker) *Goop "EricGoop" (Frank Welker) *Alien X "Eric X" (Various) *Turtonator "EricTurtonator" (Fred Tatasciore) *Rowlett "Erilett" (N/A) *Draconian Dragon "EricDragon" (Yuri Lowenthal) *GatorCroc "GatorEric" (Fred Tatasciore) *Arcticguana "ArcticEric" (Tom Kane) *Buzzshock "EricShock" (Charlie Adler) *Spitter "SpitterEric" (Dave Wittenberg) *Atomix "AtomixEric" (Max Mittleman) *Toepick "ToeEric"(Dave B. Mitchell) *Lodestar "LodeEric" (Piotr Michael) *Rath "EricRath" (Danny Trejo) - dresses as a luchador *Nanomech "NanoEric" (Danny Cooksey) *Water Hazard "Aqua-Eric" (Eric Bauza) *AmpFibian "EricFibian" (???) *Armodrillo "ArmoEricDrillo" (???) *Terraspin "TerraEric" (???) *NRG "ERG" (???) *Fasttrack "FastEric" (???) *Clockwork "ClockEric" (???) *ChamAlien "ChamEric" (???) *Eatle "EricEatle" (???) *Jury Rigg "EricDevil" (???) *Xenomorph "XenoEric" (???) *Sonic Rex "???" (Steve Blum) *Sand-Shark "???" (Fred Tatasciore) *El Chupacabra "???" (Jim Cummings) *Fire-Horn "???" (Charlie Adler) *Loch Ness "???" (Corey Burton) *Grip Claw "???" (Troy Baker) *Leviathan "???" (Mark Hamill) *Bird Phantom "???" (John DiMaggio) *Venosapien "???" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Feedback "???" (???) *Bloxx "???" (???) *Gravattack "???" (???) *Crashhopper "???" (???) *Ball Weevil "???" (???) *Walkatrout "???" (???) *Pesky Dust "???" (???) *Mole-Stache "???" (???) *The Worst "???" (???) *Kickin Hawk "???" (???) *Astrodactyl "???" (???) *Bullfrag "???" (???) *Gutrot "???" (???) *Whampire "EricPire" (???) *Rocks "???" (???) *Squidstrictor "???" (???) Hopgoblin * Acquired on omnitrix in Season 7, ???. *Wildmutt "Hopmutt" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Four Arms "HopFour" (Richard McGonagle) *Krookidle "KrookoHopodile (Jeff Bennett) *Grey Matter "Hop Matter" (Richard Steven Horvitz) *Greninja "HopNinja" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Aerodyctal "AeroHopdyctal" (Doug Parker) *Na'vi "Hop'vi" (David Owelywo) *Hopgoblin "HopGoblin" (Jeff Bennett) *Porygon "PoryHop" (Rob Paulson) *Mewtwo "MewHop" (Matthew Mercer) *Pikachu "Hopchu" (Billy West) *Yoshi "Hopshi" (Frank Welker) *Heatblast "HeatHop" (Steve Blum) *Butterfree "ButterHop" (Andrea Libman) *Latios "Hoptios" (Bumper Robinson) *Shocksquatch "HopSquatch" (Keith Ferguson) *Wailord "WailHop" (Bill Fagerbakke) *Charizard "ChariHop" (Keith Szrabajka) *Diamondhead "DiamondHop" (Jim Ward) *Boldur "Hopdur" (Lee Tockar) *Upgrade "HopGrade" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ditto "Hoppo" (Dee Bradley Baker) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril "Hopdril" (Nika Futterman) *Stinkfly "StinkHop" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Popollio "Hoppollio" (Kevin McDonald) *Hoopa "Hopopa" (Ogie Banks) *Cannonbolt "CannonHop" (Fred Tatasciore) *Lucario "Hopcario" (Jason Griffith) *Squirtle "SquirHoptle" (Tom Kenny) *RockDweller "HopDweller" (Danny Trejo) *GhostFreak "GhostHop" (Steve Blum) *Ditto "HopKnight" (Rob Paulsen) - the Omnitrix Ditto *Way Big "HopBig" (Fred Tatasciore) *Eye Guy "EyeHop" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Blitzwolfer "HopWolf" (Udo Kier) *Snare-oh "HopMummy" (Richard Green) *Frankenstrike "HopViktor" (Michael Dorn) *Upchuck "HopChuck" (Dave Wittenberg) *Wildvine WildHop" (Jim Ward) *XLR8 "XLR10" (Jim Ward) *Ripjaws "HopJaws" (Fred Tatasciore) *Swampfire "HopFire" (David Kaye) *Echo Echo "HopEcho" (Plain Talk) *Humungousaur "Hoposaurus" (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jetray "HopRay" (John DiMaggio) *Big Chill "HopChill" (Tom Kenny) *Chromastone "HoppaStone" (Dwight Schultz) *Brainstorm "HopStorm" (Corey Burton) *Spidermonkey "SpiderHopMonkey" (Frank Welker) *Goop "HopGoop" (Frank Welker) *Alien X "Hop X" (Various) *Turtonator "HopTurtonator" (Fred Tatasciore) *Rowlett "Hoplett" (N/A) *Draconian Dragon "HopDragon" (Dee Bradley Baker) *GatorCroc "GatorHop" (Fred Tatasciore) *Arcticguana "ArcticHop" (Tom Kane) *Buzzshock "HopShock" (Charlie Adler) *Spitter "SpitterHop" (Dave Wittenberg) *Atomix "AtomixHop" (Max Mittleman) *Toepick "ToeHop"(Dave B. Mitchell) *Lodestar "LodeHop" (Piotr Michael) *Rath "HopRath" (Danny Trejo) - dresses as a luchador *Nanomech "NanoHop" (Danny Cooksey) *Water Hazard "Aqua-Hop" (Eric Bauza) *AmpFibian "HopFibian" (???) *Armodrillo "ArmoHopDrillo" (???) *Terraspin "TerraHop" (???) *NRG "HRG" (???) *Fasttrack "FastHop" (???) *Clockwork "ClockHop" (???) *ChamAlien "ChamHop" (???) *Eatle "HopEatle" (???) *Jury Rigg "HopDevil" (???) *Xenomorph "XenoHop" (???) *Sonic Rex "???" (Steve Blum) *Sand-Shark "???" (Fred Tatasciore) *El Chupacabra "???" (Jim Cummings) *Fire-Horn "???" (Charlie Adler) *Loch Ness "???" (Corey Burton) *Grip Claw "???" (Troy Baker) *Leviathan "???" (Mark Hamill) *Bird Phantom "???" (John DiMaggio) *Venosapien "???" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Feedback "???" (???) *Bloxx "???" (???) *Gravattack "???" (???) *Crashhopper "???" (???) *Ball Weevil "???" (???) *Walkatrout "???" (???) *Pesky Dust "???" (???) *Mole-Stache "???" (???) *The Worst "???" (???) *Kickin Hawk "???" (???) *Astrodactyl "???" (???) *Bullfrag "???" (???) *Gutrot "???" (???) *Whampire "HopPire" (???) *Rocks "???" (???) *Squidstrictor "???" (???) Ash *he can transform into any Pokémon, but calls his forms different names to avoid confusion. *uses Pokemon a lot. *Krookidle "KrookoAshdile (Jeff Bennett) *Greninja "AshNinja" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Aerodyctal "AeroAshdyctal" (Doug Parker) *Porygon "PoryAsh" (Rob Paulson) *Mewtwo "MewAsh" (Matthew Mercer) *Pikachu "Ashchu" (Billy West) *Butterfree "ButterAsh" (Andrea Libman) *Latios "Ashtios" (Bumper Robinson) *Wailord "WailAsh" (Bill Fagerbakke) *Charizard "ChariAsh" (Keith Szrabajka) *Boldur "Ashdur" (Lee Tockar) *Ditto "Ash-o" (Dee Bradley Baker) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril "Ashdril" (Nika Futterman) *Popollio "Ashpollio" (Kevin McDonald) *Hoopa "Ashopa" (Ogie Banks) *Lucario "Ashcario" (Jason Griffith) *Squirtle "SquirAshtle" (Tom Kenny) *RockDweller "AshDweller" (Danny Trejo) *Turtonator "AshTurtonator" (Fred Tatasciore) *Rowlett "Ashlett" (N/A) The Land Before Time Nerd: The Omnitrix user who helped fight Evil Way Big (who was really Albedo), by using the Potis Altiare to form a fusion alien. Julie: The aliens are female like Kyra's Main Antagonists * Malefor (Mark Hamill) - the main antagonist of the first season from The Legend of Spyro. He first appeared in The Adventure Begins: Part 2 at the end, watching Ben and his friends looking at the sky. He appears in a 17-long story arc in Season 1 as his goal is to take over Glowerhaven. * The Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) - an X-Men villain, and the main antagonist of the second season, he has a story arc in Season 2 which is based on the Sentinel Attack whom he taken advantage of. * Dr, Abraham Yocara (Charlie Adler) - an insane mad scientist with the intent to mutate Pokemon in order to tell the public that Pokemon are just "savage animals". * Thanos (Peter Weller) - the main antagonist of the ninth season, he seeks out 6 of the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of the universe in order to court Death. * Prince Sorron (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - ???. * UnderSwimmer (Marc Worden) - ???. * Mr. Freako (Dave B. Mitchell) - a delusional mad man who is not seen but often as a silhouette. * The Forever Knights (Danny DeVito, Rob Paulson, Jeff Bennett) - ???. * Captain Chantel DuBois (Frances McDormand) - the main antagonist of the 5-Part special, Hopgoblin Come Home, after her defeat in Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted, she seeks to go after Hopgoblin so she can add him to her newfound Hopgoblin collection * TBA. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 * Aquatic Pressure- After his omnitrix malfunctions while exploring an abandoned pirate ship, Ben is stuck as Wailord until the omntrix can get repaired. But that's going to be a problem since Wailord cannot breath in the surface, and the repair soap is out of the water! Can Wailord make it to the repair shop without suffocating? * Order Up! (Devon Darius's first appearance): After the population a new fast food restaurant threatens to close down King's Diner, the workers rely on a cowardly cashier Devon Darius on saving the restaurant, but he'll have to rely on his Pokemon friends. * Science vs. Magic - after an argument, Gwen tries to do an experiment that can outbeat Eric's magic. * Judgement Day - The end is coming, and Ben and the gang have to stop it from happening, which is the arrival of the Qaundhar. * Wildmutt's New Form - Ben discovers Wildmutt is more wolf than mutt, as he becomes more savage, leading the team to take evasive action to save their friend. * Dinosaurs in Glowerhaven - They discover there are frozen dinosaurs beneath Glowerhaven, as they have to tame them. Hopgoblin also meets his pterodactyl ancestor Petrie, as they realize they have a lot in common. * Magic gone Wrong- As punishment for her rudeness, Gwen finds out her magic has turned against her, causing her to have tons of bad luck, as she is forced with one solution, she has to apologize to Ben for the biggest rude thing she has ever done to him...which was not revealing that she was the New Charmcaster, and for allowing the Robot to steal her life. * Grey Matter and Hopgoblin- When Hopgoblin is captured by poachers, Ben as Grey Matter ends up in the same situation as he is, as they have to escape. * The Day of the Dragons- Today is the day of the Dragons, as they have a tradition that they have to take the skies around the world and chooses Ben to to be a guide, but Ben doesn't know the tradition, which is very mysterious to him and the rest of the team. * Kevin Arrives- Kevin seeks revenge for his humiliation, as he tries to oust Ben for failing to deceive him with the Robot. * Kevin Arrives Part 2. Kevin tries to harm Ben, but ultimately realizes he's his friend. can Ben and Kevin get along? * Ben and Hopgoblin Get Grounded- When an Avalanche hits them while rescuing a tourist bus, Ben and Hopgoblin gets trapped by it, and ends up in an underground kingdom with hobgoblins, and Hopgoblin finally meets his long-lost brother! But He is more crazy than ever. * Kyra's Fury- Kyra ends up going furious over some ancestor being blind and stupid over falling over a man out of lust. * Enter the Dragon- After a small creature enters Kyra's body and harms her. Ben must use Beedrill to enter her body and save her. * National Alien Day- Celebrating a holiday called, National Alien Day, Ben and the team spend some time with some aliens, but the Forever Knights do not like the holiday, and want to destroy it. * Don't Eat the Alien Food!- After accidentally eating alien food, Ash feels like he is turning alien, which he is. * Wizard Graduation- Today is Eric's graduation at wizard school, but it is all about to be ruined by Hex, who acquires some spells for a plan. Season 3 * Escape from the Pound: after Wildmutt and Hopgoblin are captured by animal control, they are taken to a pound where the duo have to escape. This episode parodies prison escape films. * Grandpa Max's Big Secret- Grandpa Max has a big secret that everyone wants to know. He ???. * The Juggernaut Returns- When it is announced that Glowerhaven's NoiseLand Arcade will be demolished to make room for a new electronics superstore, this angers the Juggernaut as he threatens to destroy the new store. Now Ben and the team must stop the Juggernaut from causing havoc. * Sad Ben- When Ben's girlfriend, Julie accidentally got put into a coma by Vilgax drones, Ben finds himself in a depressing moment when he wishes he had never gone alien, only to find out it was for their own safety. * Ben to the Future- In this parody of Back to the Future, Doc has been gunned down again by terrorists, and this time Marty has been a victim, leaving Ben to use the time traveling machine to warn the 2 about getting shot, only to end up meeting his 10-year old self! * Ben's Biggest Fan- ???. * Omnitrix Glitches- Ben's watch begins to glitch, causing strange hybrid forms. Ben and the team must find Azmuth and get a replacement battery. * Ben gets Busted- Ben gets accused for crimes he didn't do, so he and Hopgoblin sets off to find the true criminal, who turns out to be ??? * Detective Pikachu: The True Mystery (Movie) - when Tim Goodman and Detective Pikachu visit Glowerhaven for a sweet vacation, Devon Darius feels jealous of the famous Pikachu. but when a mysterious person unleashes a horrible chemical onto the Pokemon of Glowerhaven, the gang must team up with Tim and Pikachu to solve the case! But during this case, Detective Pikachu is apparently hiding a very big secret, and Devon will not stop to get the truth out... * Trapped in the Sewers- When Hop gets trapped in the sewers by giant alligators, Ben and the Team must rescue him. * The Glowerhaven Olympic Games Part 1- Entering the Glowerhaven Olympic Games, the Team realize there is someone trying to sabotage the games. * The Glowerhaven Olympic Games Part 2- Having discovered it was Jacques and Josee from the Ridonculous Race for the incident involving them getting silver when Jacques accidentally dropped Josee one time, as they try to get revenge on the man responsible for their humiliation....Chris McLean, but not everyone likes Chris McLean for the torture he brings in Total Drama. * The Switch- When a mischievous witch swaps the Pokemon and the gang's personalities and voices, the gang must stop her and return to normal! * Bad Stinkfly!- Ben's Stinkfly has a pretty bad gas after drinking down too much smoothies, but his fighting with Juggernaut leads to another bad smell, Ben tries everything to get the smell off him, but fails. This leaves Ben with the only option to have StinkFly clean, by using Soap from Mars. * Be Careful of What You Say- Eric has a tendency of cursing, as Grandpa Max hears all the language, he orders Ben, Gwen, and everyone not to curse for the rest of the drive to Downtown Sarcarina. But everyone does other crazy things instead, forcing Max to make a choice. Season 4 * Unexpected Allies- after a freak accident, Jak and Daxter are suddenly transported to Glowerhaven, where Jak's stubbornness clashes with the Team when they try to return to their world. * Revenge of Animo- Dr. Animo finally seeks his revenge on Ben, but using Dragon, Horse DNA to target some of the girls with big butts and turn them into horses and dragons, while he turns Gwen into a horse to ride on, he turns Misty into a frog. * Punishment- The team find themselves facing punishment for Animo's violence in the previous episode, when they must work to earn everyone's trust. * Ben and Kevin- There were some good times when Ben and Kevin were close, though Ben is reluctant to never work with Kevin again, Vilgax, Animo, Billions and Argit want revenge on Kevin for the Robot manipulating them, can Ben and Kevin set aside their differences and save the day? * The Glowerhaven Bowling Tournament- Ben, Ash, Eric, Max and others enter the Glowerhaven bowling tournament in order to win a big trophy, but finds themself challenged by other competitors. * Lovesick Hopgoblin- Hopgoblin finds himself falling in love with a female Hopgoblin. * Pokemon Obstacle Course- In an alternate universe with Pokemon, Ash finds himself reunited with Pikachu, while the others find themselves re-united with their Pokemon, and Ben, Gwen, Kyra and Eric find themselves befriending their own Pokemon. * Bens Unite!- When Eon returns to destroy Ben in his universe, Ben finds himself teaming up with the Ben 10's of the multiverse (Ben 10,000, Ben 23, No Watch Ben and Gwen 10) to resist Eon's attack. * Eric Vs. Farming- Back at Todd Maplewood's farm, Eric has trouble facing farming, but he uses his aliens to make it fun. * Fun at the Beach- Everyone is having a fun time at the beach, for swimming and volleyballing, but Misty finds herself belonging in the ocean than land, which ???. Now Ben and the team must snap her out of it and save her before any chaos happens from UnderSwimmer! * Na'vi Problems- Following a battle with a shape-shifting alien, Ben finds himself trapped in the form of Na'vi, as he can't find a way to return to normal. This leads Ben to go to ??? so that he find the Omnitrix instruction manual. * Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven Part 1- The Ghostbusters team up with the Team when they find ZSkayr and his minions have stolen a scroll relating to Gozar and Vigo. * Ghostbusters as Glowerhaven Part 2- When ZSkayr brings the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man as his destroyer to attack Glowerhaven, Ben, the team and the Ghostbusters have to stop ZSkayr. Season 5 * Ben and Julie- After Julia proposes to Ben, he feels frightened if he can't go through with it or not, but will he do it before Billy Billions and Selena Olk get revenge for Ben exposing Billions at his wedding and Julie for exposing her as Kai Green. * Jurassic Ben- Ben and the team work with Owen Grady and Claire Dearing when they find Dr. Animo working with Henry Wu for Indominous Rex DNA he plans to use on Ben for revenge. * PikaMountain- Ash and Ben finds a Pikachu mountain with magical powers, and finds themselves transformed into Pikachus and are reunited with Pikachu again, as he discovered ever since his Avatar was exposed, Pikachu was hiding in the mountain. * Return to Goblin Kingdom- The team return to Goblin Kingdom when they find The Ogre Master has taken control of them. * He's my Friend and a Whole lot More!- Today is Ben and Julie's wedding day, as he finally faces his fears of getting married, with help from Ash and Eric (who did something to make Kyra happy on their wedding day). Note: Ben and Julie will not return until "Honeymoon Gone Wrong", so the other characters get center stage for about 4 episodes. * Draco's Birthday- Today is Draco's birthday, as Ash, Kyra, Serrifas, Cyrus and Eric decide to give him the best birthday ever. * Hopgoblin Commits Tax Fraud- When Hopgoblin realizes he didn't pay his taxes, he is afraid of going to jail. So he disguises himself as "Cool Joe" to avoid being spotted. * Eric is a Bad Father- When Eric realizes Kyra is pregnant, he doesn't know how to handle being a father, so he turns to Captain Angus for help. * Kyra gets Spiked- When Kyra gets spiked by a poison vodka, Eric and Hopgoblin must find a way to cure her. * Honeymoon Gone Wrong- While Ben and Julie enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii, they find their honeymoon attacked by Princess Looma, who is angered to find that Ben is now married to Julie, while Argit reveals to her that Kevin knocked him out so that he could use the proposal as an advantage to keep Ben from knowing about the Robot, so Ben hitches Looma with Kevin in a forced marriage in Planet Khoros. Meanwhile, chaos ensues at the Rustbucket, as Kyra's crystal is breaking, as she accidentally broke Brock's hand, even as Gwen and the other girls try to get her some good food to help her pregnancy, they end up chased by a bunch of Pokémon like Rowlett, Squirtle, Charizard, and other Pokemon, and Max, Ash and Eric find themselves in it when Hopgoblin's cousin causes mayhem by breaking the engine accidently. * Stupid Ottsel!- Now that Ben is back from his honeymoon, Hopgoblin finds himself clashing with Daxter the Ottsel for his stupidity. ???. * Kyra Vs. Cartoon Violence- Kyra has seen shows like Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes, but when she sees violence in the shows, she finds herself facing a cartoon character called, Xingo as he pops out of his show to cause mayhem. So she bans cartoons to avoid any other situation, which angers Eric, Ben and Hopgoblin as they try to prove Kyra wrong! * Saturday Night Alien Fever - in this parody of the 1977 film Saturday Night Fever, Ben ???. * Wizard of the Year- Each year there is a title called, "Wizard of the Year", where every spellbinder of the order gains the title for the magic they do to help people, Ben and Eric wonders how he could win the title when he faces Hex as he tries to get revenge on the duo. * Wildmutt Embarrassment- Ben is trapped as Wildmut after his omnitrix malfunctions in a battle with ???, and finds himself as a girl's pet with a collar, as the team have to find a way to save him, but not upset the girl. * The Babies are Coming! Part 1- Kyra's pregnancy finally comes in, as she is close to having triplets, Eric tends to her, while something else is coming. * The Babies are Coming! Part 2- Sorron learns of Kyra having babies as he tries to kill them to make a new necklace to become an all powerful dragon, but he doesn’t know what's coming to him. Season 6 * An American Were-Dragon in Sarcania- Ben discovers the Forever Knights desire something in Sarcania, as Ben as Were-Dragon sniffs it out. * Babysitting Troubles- While Kyra and Eric are out for a romantic day out, Ben, Gwen, Ash, and Hopgoblin babysit the triplets, only to discover the triplets can turn into dragons. Chaos ensures when the triplets start causing trouble around the castle! Can Ben and his friends babysit the triplets? * A Figment of Imagination- Figment arrives to visit his cousin Devon and Cromwell and invites Ben and the gang on a tour of Dragon Country. But unfortunately, Malefor is secretly waiting for revenge. Ben and the Gang must teach Figment that not everything is happy. * Omnitrix Mischief- After shoplifting a video game as ???, Ben and Hopgoblin is sentenced to community service, where they have to work at King's Diner for the day. * Where's My Parents- Hopgoblin wonders who his parents are, and where they live. * The Glowerhaven Circus- Ben auditions with his aliens forms to perform tricks at a circus. When suddenly, he discovers the Nuevo Circus Freaks (led by Frightwig, with Acid Breath and Thumbskull as her lieutenants, and 6 more recruits) trying to steal from the act. Ben must put on a good show for the audience and prove the villains wrong! * Crossover 751 Part 1- in this Canary 751 crossover, Ben and the gang help Smallfoot and Spatt with help building their new planet, but things get out of hand when J'Eris returns with revenge on Smallfoot for his defeat in ??? * Crossover 751 Part 2- When all of the Alien canaries are taken by J'Eris, Vilgax and Sorren, Ben, Smallfoot, Ash and the rest of the gang team up to save them. * Dragon Princesses (and wizards) Unite!- when ???, all the Dragon Princesses like ??? and all of Eric's wizard friends like Merlin and Harry Potter must save Glowerhaven from an extreme attack! * Hopgoblin Vs. Horror Movies- While the babies are sleep, Ben, Gwen, Eric, Kyra and Ash watch a horror film involving zombies, only for the zombies to come to life, and a scared Hopgoblin has to stop them from attacking Sarcania. * King's Diner Attack- King Neron and his Quandahr ruin a dinner feast of the heroes, as he wants something GlowerHaven has been hiding. * Eric Vs. Furries- Eric faces an Avatar group of Furries, with human characteristics. * On a Diet- ??? * Hopgoblin and the Dentist- Hopgoblin goes to the dentist for his first check-up, only for him to end up panicking at the procedures! Can Ben and the Gang help Hopgoblin through the appointment? * UpChuck Bullying- Cash and J.T., Ben's old school bullies are being bullied by a 2-man group of jerks who ordered them to get them lattes, while Ben deals with a another bullying problem between Mean Upchuck Perks, picking on Upchuck Murks, as he has Tockar find a way to stop bullying. But his Upchuck form gets bullied for its appearance! * Top Gun Ben- Ben finds himself in a time traveling adventure where he meets Lt. Pete Maverick as he discovered an alien terrestrial in the sky. * Hopgoblin gets an Omnitrix- Ben decides to ask Azmuth to give Hopgoblin his own Omnitrix, while mentoring him on how to use it. * What's Wrong with New?- The original Charmcaster strikes again after giving birth to a son named Devin following her failed relationship with Darkstar, and manipulates Juggernaut into helping her attack things he doesn't like in exchange of helping her end the fact that Gwen was posing as her. * Alien Potty Training- A space dog from another planet that goes to the bathroom in trees or fire hydrants arrives on Earth, when Ben is mistakenly taken as Wildmutt. * Mission to Mars Part 1- The team go on a mission to Mars to find out about the fate of John Carter. * Mission to Mars Part 2- Held captive by the Red Martians of Mars, Ben and the gang find themselves working with a group of both Green and White Martians. Season 7 * A Play Date- Hopgoblin finds himself in a play date with the Dragon Triplets, while the rest of the gang is out. * Raiders of The Lost Dragon Crystal- The Heroes discover that Grandpa Max's idol, Indiana Jones has recently been protecting the Lost Dragon Crystal by protecting it in a museum, while he was going up against the nefarious Dr. Abraham Yocara. And in present times, the Forever Knights are stealing the Lost Dragon Crystal. * A Nap for Ben- Having been through fights against Dr. Animo, the Forever Knights, Ssserpent, Vulkanus, Rojo and the Nuevo Circus Freaks, Ben is suddenly feeling tired, as Max decides he has to go sleep, and orders the rest of the group (including Julie) not to let any villains break into Ben's beach house to attack him, villains like Sublimino who has a hypnotized group of Ben's old enemies to ready an attack. * Hopgoblin Hops The Internet- Hopgoblin finds himself transported into the internet, where he ??? * Dragon Depression- Kyra is feeling Dragon Depression from ??? * Pokémon Tournament- Ash hasn't won any Pokémon tournaments, especially the one time when Gary drugged Charizard, and he brings his old Pokémon to help him win, but can he overcome his winning ego to think about the friends he has? * Vilgax Takes a Vacation- Vilgax ruins a vacation where Ben, Julie, Ash, Misty, Eric and Kyra are having a triple date at a snorkeling swimming trip, while he resorts to his true form to attack Ben at any moment as Ripjaws, in an old-fashioned Wile E. Coyote chasing Road Runner cartoon sequence. * The 5th Diemension- Ben, Misty, Ash, Kyra, Hopgoblin and Brock go up against a magical imp called, the Last of the Dodo birds, where he causes them mischief in the 5th Dimension. * Journey To Atlantis Part 1- Ben and the gang go underwater to discover the lost City of Atlantis, as they run into a familiar Disney face people will recognize. * Journey To Atlantis Part 2- Milo Thatch and Queen Kida make a special appearance when they discover Misty and Kyra are the ancestors to Ariel, as they have been finding an enemy who seeks the Tridents of the Five Oceans. * Rook Returns - Rook Blonko, Ben's old partner rejoins Ben, Gwendolyn and Max on their road trip, as they head into South America and encounter El Dorado. Note: Ben, Gwen, and Max do not return to Glowerhaven until Season 8, allowing characters to have more episodes. * Hopgoblin Misses Ben - Hobgoblin is in a depression state missing Ben as he is on his trip to South America. So Ash and Kyra seek to cheer him up by ??? * Junior Baseball Tournament - In a junior baseball tournament, Ash, Eric, Kyra and everyone else play ball against the Wyvercons' cheating. * WizardCon- Eric goes to WizardCon to hear new Wizard announcements, only to ??? * The Annual Dragon Meet-Up - Kyra goes to the Annual Dragon Meet-Up to meet up with her fellow Dragons, as they ??? * Ash Gone Wild! - Ash is hit on the head, he loses his memory and thinks he's a wild animal, taking off his clothes and leaving nothing but his underwear on, while Kyra, Eric, Pikachu, Misty and the others seek to make him remember his life. Season 8 * Welcome Back to Glowerhaven! - Ben, Rook, Gwen and Max have returned to Glowerhaven after their trip in South America, as they learn so much about Ash, Kyra, Eric and Hopgoblin's time without them, and while the others learn about Rook. * Rook Vs. Kyra - Rook challenges Kyra to not turn into a dragon until she learns humanity, like he does. But things get worse when Kyra's Crystal breaks as she turns into her dragon form in rage mode, and Rook knows how to cure her. * A Day at Four Flags Over Glowerhaven - On a day with four flags over Glowerhaven, they learn that each flag represents ???, the first one represents ???, the second one represents ???, the third one represents ??? and the fourth one represents ??? * Ben's Driving Test - Ben remembers back before Alien Swarm how he had to take a driving test, even in Alien Force when he accidentally breaks Kevin's car. * A Toothless Adventure - Ben goes on another time travel adventure, where he meets Hiccup Horrendous Haddock in the How to Train Your Dragon 2 events, where they fly with Toothless over Berk, along with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Valka and Gobber, but can Ben and Hiccup work together to save Berk from Vilgax and Drago Bludvist? * King's Wonderland - Rook joins Ben, Ash and Eric in a quadruple date bringing Rayona, Julie, Misty and Kyra on a date to the fair as they win prizes, go on crazy rides, and have fun. But what happens when Juggernaut wants to ruin the fun? * Babysittin' Pokémon? I Think Not! - Ash asks Ben, Rook, Eric and Hopgoblin to watch Lycanrock and his Charizard, while he and Misty go out for a little bit. But when Lycanrock goes crazy mad after getting dirty, while Charizard is getting lazy and blowing fire at people, can Ben, Rook, Eric, Hop and Pikachu handle their rage when Ash gets back? * Hopgoblin Gets Busted - Hopgoblin is accused of a crime he didn't commit, so he is ???. * Drama Nerds Part 1 - Dawn from Total Drama is revealed to be Luna Lovegood, as she brings Ben, Eric and Gwen to Hogwarts to meet Harry Potter and other classmates, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and teachers Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagle, Severus Snape and Hagrid, they also discover a magical rift in time that Dumbledore had kept a secret concerning it. * Drama Nerds Part 2 - Ben, Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny end up in past where they meet Newt Scamander, who is working with Tina and Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski, where they encounter the Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, who has teamed up with Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange in ???, can Ben and Dawn make Harry put aside his total jealousy towards Newt so they can stop both their arch enemies? * Drama Nerds Part 3 - Trying to get one last chance at stopping Grindelwald, Ben, Dawn, Harry, Newt, Hermione, Tina, Ron, Jacob, Ginny and Queenie work with the Younger version of Dumbledore in order to find a solution to stop Grindelwald, and defeat Voldemort. * Ancient Secrets - ??? * Eric 11- Eric knows he is Ben's descendent, With the power of the Omnitrix, but realizes he is down to 11 aliens like ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ???, while facing off against Kevin in his Dragon form. * Tidelwaves - ??? * Girls Only! - In order to figure out a secret concerning a girl's slumber party, which is for girls only (with the exception being Cool Joe), Rook, and Eric back out, leaving Ash to crossdress as his female alter-ego, Ashley, Hopgoblin as "Cool Joe" and BenGoblin as "Cool John" as they finds secrets about ???. * Dinosaurs of Glowerhaven: The Lost World- Ash and the group visit Glowerhaven with Misty who is now revealed to be the new Dragon Princess. Little did they suspect that the Sorcerer Prehistoron, a Prehistoric Sorcerer that has been around since the time of the dinosaurs. Since Eric and Kyra's mysterious disappearance, he awoke to see that Misty is the new Dragon Princess, he then sends Raptors to capture her, but Ash and his friends have her back can they save her from this Mesozoic Sorcerer. * Heroes Unite! Part 1 - Ben, Ash, Misty, May, Kyra and Eric have a reunion with their friends, Generator Rex, Hellboy, the Gargoyles, the Thundercats, Autobots, Ninja Turtles and the Avengers at an Annual Party in Stark Tower, but what happens when their arch-enemy, the Darklights attack. * Heroes Unite! Part 2 - Man-Dragon, Vilgax, Kevin, Van Kleiss, Slade, Megatron, Shredder, Loki, Ultron, Absorbing Man, Penelope Spectra, Skeleton King, Magneto, Catwoman, Joker and Sir Ruber have all launched an attack against Heroes Elite in order to ??? * The Rise of SuperHop- Inspired by Superman's heroism, HopGoblin becomes a superhero by the name of Superhop, by also using his Omnitrix, as he has to find a way to save Ben, Ash and Superman from the cluthces of Lex Luthor and Brainiac. Season 9 * Mission: BenPossible- Ben, Eric and Ash are recruited by Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickwell and Benji Dunn when they discover that Solomon Lane and the Syndicate are teaming up with the Forever Knights on discovering the Rabbit's Foot. * World of Dreams - ??? * It's Tough to Be a Mermaid - Misty does another mermaid performance, only this time it's underwater, as she and Lana help protect the ocean and water Pokémon, as Lana decides to also to do a mermaid performance alongside Misty. * Hoppy and Scooby, Where are You? - Ben and HopGoblin team up with Scooby-Doo and Mystery Incorporated, when they figure that Zs'Skayr is secretly behind some mysterious phantom attacks. * Ivy? I Don't Think So? - Brock always cringes at the name of Professor Ivy, and they must uncover why he doesn’t talk about her, and why he always cringes. Brock also meets a girl named Monica. * The Return of Rex - The Pokesquad run into their old enemies, Jessie and James (who now change with the names Titan and Joker II), having known they were fired a long time ago by the Real Giovanni before Pokemon: The First Movie, as they decided to redeem themselves to prove their not evil anymore, but as Ben catches up with Generator Rex, Jessie and James discover that Quarry, an enemy of Rex, is actually Butch, while Cassidy is ??? * A Random Episode - Lillie finds herself riding with Lobo, the Main Man, as she can't help but wonder what she sees in him, while Ben, Kyra, Eric and the other Pokesquad go to save her. Also Lillie's Brother, Gladion is dating Lana. * El Racho Vs. El Beasto - Ash, Lillie, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles find themselves reunited with their Alola School teacher Professor Kukui and his wife, Professor Burnett in Glowerhaven for the Glowerhaven Wrestling Match, where the Masked Royal attends and Ben as El Racho competing against El Beasto, and Ash is surprised along with the others that Kukui was the Masked Royal all along, and that Torracat and El Beasto knew. * Infinity War II - In the start of the Infinity War arc, Ben, Gwen, Max, Rook, Kyra, Eric, Hopgoblin and the Pokesquad find themselves facing the Mad Titan, Thanos, who seeks to collect all Infinity Stones so he wipe out half the universe with the snap of his fingers, as they first team up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect Adam Warlock, as he possesses the Soul Stone. * The Great Alexander Rescue - When Thanos and the Black Order destroy the Planet Xandar, and the Nova Corp for the Power Stone, Ben and the others find that Sam Alexander is the last known Nova left to help face Thanos, whose Chitauri has his father, Jesse Alexander imprisoned. * Is There a Doctor Strange in The House? - In order to help Doctor Strange defend the Time Stone, Ben, May and Eric rely on Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Namor and Captain Britain to reassemble the Defenders to face Thanos and Ebony Maw. * Search for The Space Stone - Now after the Space Stone, Ben, Ash and Kyra have to help Valkyrie, Korg and Miek relocate the rest of the surviving Asgardians to Norway to rebuild Asgard, while Thor, Hulk, Heimdall and Loki face Thanos and the Black Order when they discover Loki had secretly took the Space Stone from Asgard's destruction. * The Feud of The Guardians - Thanos had challenged Taneleer Tivan for the Reality Stone, so they choose warriors to pit against each other in a Contest of Champions, on the Collector's side is Ben, Gwen, Eric, Kyra, Hopgoblin, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock, and on Thanos' side is the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Black Order. * Avengers Assemble! - With all five stones left in Thanos' possession, Ben, Eric, Kyra and Ash contact the Avengers in order to prepare for Thanos' coming, as he targets Vision for the Mind Stone. * Infinity War Part 1 - With all six Infinity Stones in Thanos' possession, he seeks to wipe out half of the universe to court Mistress Death. * Infinity War Part 2 - With half of the universe wiped out by Thanos' power of the Infinity Stones, Ben, Ash, Misty, May, Kyra, Eric and the rest of the Avengers (minus Vision) are the only survivors of Thanos' snap, as they gather all of their fellow members in Heroes Elite to face Thanos, while Nebula secretly has plans of her own. * SuperHop's Biggest Challenge - HopGoblin faces his biggest challenge under the alias, "Superhop", as he has to defend Metropolis from General Zod and his goons. * Hop Home Alone - Feeling left out on Christmas week, Hop realizes everyone disappeared but himself, and finds himself until he comes across 2 wet bandits who seek to steal something in the place. Meanwhile, unknown to Hop, Ben, Gwen, Max, Kyra, Eric and the Pokesquad have left for France, when they discover they forgot HopGoblin! * Draco and Serrifias - Draco and Serrifas decide to reignite the ways of brother and sister only to end up in Malefor's clutches. * Sorron, Be Nice! - Having been thwarted on his last scheme, Sorron is cursed by a ??? to be nice to the heroes like he was to Kyra once, otherwise he might ??? * Vilgax Vs. His Mom - Ben finds himself reluctantly working with Vilgax, when his mother seeks to regain control by using the Special Orb (this is the first time Phantom Bird appears) * Return to King's Wonderland - As Ben, Rook, Eric and Ash take Julie, Rayona, Kyra and Misty on another date to King's Wonderland, they find themselves facing the Forever Knights when they ??? * Angus Backstory - Captain Angus' backstory is revealed, as well as his history with his daughter, Lajarne. Season 10 * Upgrade: Supercharged - Ben's Upgrade has been supercharged with enough energy in order to fight a superpowered Malware. * Team Omnitrix Part 1 - Ben, Kyra, Eric, Ash and Hop form a group called, "Team Omnitrix", as they work together to find pieces of an ancient Galvan weapon called, the Potis Altiare, before an Evil Way Big collects it. With six pieces, it's going to take at least one more addition to Team Omnitrix to use 6 pieces to merge their Omnitrixes to become one alien form. * Team Omnitrix Part 2 - Ben, Kyra, Eric, Ash and Hop meet ???, the last Omnitrix wielder, as they work together to use the Potis Altiare on their Omnitrixes to fuse into one alien form called, "???", in order to beat the Evil Way Big (who turns out to be Albedo at the end). * DinoProblems - Ben, Gwen, Max, Rook, Kyra, Eric, Hop and the Pokesquad find themselves surrounded by a de-frosted group of dinosaurs, who has just awoken from a millennia. * Super Sumo Slammers VR - Ben and Hop try out the Super Sumo Slammers VR where they work with Ishiyama to face Kenko the Shape-Shifter, only for Kenko to be replaced by another enemy. * National Ben Prank Day - Ben challenges everyone on a prank day to see who can make the best prank. * The Power Outage - Malware absorbs all the power he needs to evolve, and it's up to Ben, Rook and the Pokesquad to fix it. * Ben Takes A Holiday - Stressed with all the heroing, Ben decides to take a holiday off with some advice from Grandpa Max, Ash, Kyra and Rook, as he is called by the President of the Sumo Slammers Corporation to promote the anniversary of the franchise, but what happens when Clancy attacks the company for their association with Counselor Chang, the person who destroyed his apartment? This allows characters to get the spotlight for a few episodes. * Hopgoblin's Accident - Hopgoblin gets into an accident, and is saddened that he can't hop anymore, it gets even worse the Juggernaut attacks. * Eric Gets a Job - Not paying money for his and Kyra's apartment, Eric gets 2 jobs at Mr. Smoothy's and Burger Shack to earn enough money to pay the rent. * Rook Vs. Hopgoblin - Rook challenges Hopgoblin to face the training for when he is hopping, but it gets worse when Fistrick attacks. * It's Tough to be a Dragon Princess - Misty finds it tough to be a newfound Dragon Princess, as she seeks Kyra for advice. They find themselves facing Maleficent, who also turns into a dragon. * Hopgoblin's Alien Abduction - Hopgoblin discovers aliens from the Planet Nudnik are abducting civilians with lame stereotypes, and seeks a way to stop the abduction. * Captain Retirement - Captain Angus is considering to retire from his job, which saddens Kyra, as a new captain comes in, only to learn that the new captain is strict and vile. * Hopgoblin vs. School - Hopgoblin comes across a bunch of students, who study at a school and is determined to face the evil principal. * SpyroMania - Spyro comes along when a group of evil dragons (led by Malefor) seek to ruin Dragon's reputation by doing evil things. * The Dragon Babies - Kyra and Eric's Dragon babies get center focus as they face Sorron, who seeks to destroy Kyra and Eric. * Eric and The Dragon of Pi - When the town is under attack, Eric requires assistance from the Dragon of Pi, who can ??? * Vacation Madness! - Ben's vacation in Japan takes a toll when he discovers a Japanese Commissioner, who is secretly corrupted is making ink monsters to make himself look like a hero, and Ben calls his friends for help. (Spoiler Alert: at the end of the episode, Vilgax cuts Ben's omnitrix in half and proceeds to knock Ben unconscious) * Ben's Ultimate Quest Part 1 - Ben wakes up to find himself in an alternate timeline where Vilgax possesses the Omnitrix and rules the universe, as he tries to run off from his Omni-Army. Little does he know he's actually in a coma. * Ben's Ultimate Quest Part 2 - Ben finds himself working with the Vilgaxian Resistance led by a stern Grandpa Max (who doesn’t know Ben, because Vilgax erased the day Ben was born), with members including Julie, Cooper Daniels, Elena Validus, Michael Morningstar, Lucy Mann, and anyone who fends off against Vilgax and his army (including Dr. Animo, the Flame Keeper's Circle, Albedo, Rojo, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Kraab, Vulkanus, Sunder, Billy Billions and Overlord) * Ben's Ultimate Quest Part 3 - Ben seeks to find Eric, Kyra, Hopgoblin and the rest of the Pokesquad members in Vilgax's timeline, as he realizes they are the only ones who could help him stop Vilgax, by finding the new Omnitrix, which is the key to stopping Vilgax. * Ben's Ultimate Quest Part 4 - Now that Azmuth has built another Omnitrix (similar to the Applewatch and the Samsung Gear) for Ben, he gains help from Tetrax, Kyra, Eric, Hop, the newly-formed Pokesquad of the timeline and the Vilgaxian Resistance to fend off Vilgax and his Omni-Army, while Gwen helps Ben find a way to undo Vilgax's time machinations. * Ben's Ultimate Quest Part 5 - Having realize that he was in a coma this whole time, Ben and his friends must face off against Vilgax, who had already sliced off the Omnitrix (spoiler alert), while Ben has the Super Omnitrix. Season 11 * Back in Business Baby! - Now that Ben is out of his coma and with his new omnitrix (spoiler alert), Ben earns the Master Control from Azmuth as he can turn into 10,000 alien heroes as he encounters Dr. Animo and Exo-Skull, while he spends time with his family (Julie, Max and Gwen) and friends (Rook, Kyra, Eric, Hop and the Pokesquad). * Return to Mermaid Lagoon - Ash and Misty's daughter, Sarah, is feeling let down because her mother wouldn’t teach her how to use a sea comb for a show they're playing for the mermaids. So when Sarah does it alone, she creates a sea twister, but she ends up causing mayhem in the ocean for it, as Ben, Ash, Lana, Dawn and Kyra have to stop it, while Leo, Danny and Ralph discreetly disobey Ash to try to help Sarah control the Trident to stop it. * Dating with a Dragon - Ben, Ash and Grandpa Max are shocked when Gwen decides to go out with the Man-Dragon. * Happy - Hopgoblin is always happy when he hops and spends time with his friends, but can he bring peace and love between 2 civil war pretending guys? * Kyra, I Shrunk the OmniTeam! - Eric's new spell ends up shrinking Ben, Gwen, Rook and Max to small size, as they try to find a way to alert Eric. * Hey ???, You're Back! - ???, Ben's omnitrix partner from Omniverse returns ???. * SMRT - Ben, Gwen, Rook, Grandpa Max, Kyra, Eric, Hopgoblin and the Pokesquad encounter an organization group called, S.M.R.T. (Acronym for ???), a group dedicated to ??? * Camping Out With My Gang - Ben goes out camping with Julie, Rook, Rayona, Ash, Misty, Eric and Kyra, for s’mores, ghost stories and canoeing, little did Ben, Rook, Ash and a grumpy Eric find themselves dealing with 2 gunmen who are running a pot operation. * FoolProof - Dr. Animo is determined to make his new plan foolproof so Ben won't ruin it. (This episode is similar to the Tom and Jerry short, Designs for Jerry) * Hopgoblin Vs. His Omnitrix - Hopgoblin realizes his new Omnitrix has turned against him, and starts to malfunction. * Let's Be Friends! - Jessie, James and Meowth are ready to be members of the Pokesquad to proove to Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Kiawe that they've changed, while facing the fake Giovanni imposter, Cynatron. * Kyra vs. The City of New York - Kyra finds herself lost in New York, as she runs across the Avengers, X-Men, Spider-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Fantastic Four and Defenders to find a way back to her friends. * Eric The Hopgoblin - Hopgoblin has dreamt of being better than Eric, so he secretly steals a body swap spell page that can switch their minds. The next morning, Eric (in Hopgoblin's body) is panicking when he realizes he's turned into a bat-frog, while Hopgoblin (in Eric's body) is finally enjoying his new Sorcerer self, but what happens when playing with Eric's spells end up causing mayhem? * Julie's Omnitrix - For an anniversary present, Ben gives Julie her own Omnitrix (since Ship turned out to be Malware taking advantage of her selfishness, and that she can’t have him for battle armor) as she tries it out when facing 2 time-travelers seeking Julie's heart, but end up putting her in a trance by the man of time offering Ben to answer a riddle for him. * Ben and the Glowerhaven C.O.P. Force - Ben work she with the Glowerhaven C.O.P. Force to fend off crime and corruption in the city of Glowerhaven, but what happens when one of the cops he trust aren’t who they are. * Hopgoblin, Come Home! Part 1 - Feeling left out by everyone, Hopgoblin runs away and packs away his belongings, unaware that he's become the target of Captain Chantel DuBois, who went from lion hunter to Hopgoblin hunter. * Hopgoblin, Come Home! Part 2 - Feeling sorry for hurting Hopgoblin, Ben, Gwen, Rook, Grandpa Max, Eric, Kyra and the Pokesquad set out to search for Hopgoblin. Meanwhile, Hopgoblin is in Monte Carlo trying to escape DuBois's wrath. * Hopgoblin, Come Home! Part 3 - Finding traces of Hopgoblin in Italy, Ben and the gang try to find clues to where Hopgoblin went to next, as Hopgoblin finds himself at Dubois's mercy in Paris, while befriending a female Hopgoblin. * Hopgoblin, Come Home! Part 4 - Finding traces of Hopgoblin in Paris, Ben and the gang realize Hopgoblin's next trail is in London, as he and his new female Hopgoblin friend hop from Dubois. * Hopgoblin, Come Home! Part 5 - Having reunited with Hopgoblin and his new friend in Italy, Ben, Gwen, Rook, Grandpa Max, Kyra, a reluctant Eric and the Pokesquad apologize to him for looking down to him, as they finally face Dubois. * Sorren's Birthday - Sorren throws a birthday party for everyone except Kyra and Eric. And when they show up to drag Ben, Gwen, Rook, Max, Hopgoblin and the Pokesquad back, they are suddenly launched on a cake with candle sticks that could launch them into the sun, so Sorren can be the only hero of Glowerhaven and become king. * The Glowerhaven Pet Talent Show - Ben picks up his dog from the farm his parents put him in, and happily reunites with him, as he asks for Julie to wash him up for the Glowerhaven Pet Talent Show, but Julie suddenly puts her hair dye on Ben's dog, causing him to become violet, so Julie tries waxing him brown so Ben wouldn’t notice. * Kyra Vs. Violence - Kyra teams up Luna "Dawn" Lovegood, and Ridonculous Race contestants, Laurie and Miles to put an end to violence, caused by the greedy ???. * The Curse of the Temple - Ben, Gwen, Rook, Kyra, Eric, Hopgoblin, the Pokesquad accompany Grandpa Max on a temple that's very curse, that Indiana Jones went through as he said it was cursed. But what happens when he discovers a curse that awakens ??? * Another Day at The Beach - Everyone goes for another day at the beach, while Ash and Misty's daughter, Sarah goes for another underwater adventure with Pikachu, Togepi and Squirtle accompanying her. But when she learns Ben's old nemesis, Jonah Menville is hunting down Water-type Pokemon, can she convince her parents and Ben (who seems to recognize Menville) to help stop him? * Hoppo Pondo - Hopgoblin discovers a pond he can hop around on, but what happens when he discovers a lake monster underneath it? * Haunted Past Reveals - Lillie discovers the hidden truth about her missing father that her mother, Lusamine hadn't told her and Gladion about. As she, Ben, Ash and Kyra discover secrets concerning an ultra wormhole he went through. * The Knights of Chivalry Part 1 - Ben and Ash join their fellow Knights of Chivalry, which consists of themselves, Ash's brother, Euros, Kanakua and Bei Fung as they find themselves facing the Dark Knights of Darkness, Patrick Zoaid, Mortimer Matrix, Marth, Ferdinand Claus and Scorpius, who are attacking the Knights of Fire, including Ash's son, Ralph. * The Knights of Chivalry Part 2 - Ben, Ash, Euros, Kanakua and Bei have to help Sven and his Knights of Water, when the Dark Knights of Darkness attack them. * The Knights of Chivalry Part 3 - Ben, Ash, Euros, Kanakua and Bei aid Sk'yar, Britain Anvie, W'Ju and their other 2 fellow Knights of Earth. * The Knights of Chivalry Part 4 - Ben, Ash, Euros, Kanakua and Bei make one last chance to aid Kinzo and his Knights of Air before the Dark Knights of Darkness get to them first. * The Knights of Chivalry Part 5 - It's the final battle between the remaining Knights of Chivalry (Ash, Ben, Euros, Kanakua and Bei) and the Dark Knights of Darkness, can Ben and Ash stop Zoaid from crushing all the Hearts of the Fallen Knights before he and his fellow Knights of Darkness ??? Season 12 * Ben and Hop - Now that Ben and Ash have returned from their Knight of Chivalry adventures, they catch up back to Glowerhaven as they ??? * Family Night - Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max spend a family night having a stakeout, when suddenly they bump into an old rival of Max, who had his grandkids along. * Dinosaurs of Glowerhaven: The Fallen Kingdom - When Ben, Ash and Eric discover the Fallen Kingdom of the Dinosaurs of the Glowerhaven, they realize they were being set up by Eli Mills, who wants to kidnap all dinosaurs and sell them to the highest bidder. * Enter The Hopgoblin- Hopgoblin first appeared before Eric popped him out, and when he was born to Azmuth. * Azmuth Vs. The Alien Safety Commission - Azmuth has trouble with A.S.C. (Short for Alien Safety Commission) for taking his equipment for inspection, as they believe they are doing it for his own good. But Azmuth discovers something sinister about the group, he brings Ben and Hopgoblin to deal with it. * The Dragon Games - The dragon games have begun, and everyone starts competing, as Ben, Ash and Eric discover someone cheating in the games, and have to stop him. * Lazy Day - Today is Lazy Day for everyone, as Ben, Hopgoblin, Ash, Brock, and everyone else decides to act lazy, nothing could get worse, except when someone tries to ruin your lazy day! * Ben's PokeProblem - Ben has a PokeProblem, and he wants to know why the Pokémon he turns into are unavailable in the Omnitrix. * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? * ??? - ??? Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Trivia * Although Ben's now an adult, he still acts pretty childish and still loves Sumo Slammers. * Hopgoblin is as stupider and as funnier as ever! * Kyra and Eric now have Omnitrixes! * The omnitrix now has Pokémon forms! * The events after the Robot Gwen was destroyed. And Gwen is similar to her future self while wearing Nani Pelekai's clothes. *The character designer like the original series with Chrisman's animation. *This is the first time when the alliance between Pokemon and Men of Action made together. *The show is also the first in the franchise to incorporate curse words such as "damn", "hell", etc. *Each season has an episode count of 16 episodes. *The Show airs on Toon Disney, under licensing of Warner Bros. *This even shows that in the episode that the Fragments comes together making Misty the official Dragon Princess princess. *They will also appear on Ben 10 and the Pokesquad, while this show airs on Toon Disney, and the other airs on Cartoon Network. *This has been delayed because no studio claimed it, the team behind the show is working very hard on a pilot episode called Hopgoblin and The TV to pitch to FiddleGriff Animation and The Walt Disney Company. *??? *??? *??? *TBA. Transcripts Season 1 * The Adventure Begins Part 1. /Transcript * The Adventure Begins Part 2. /Transcript * Stupid Frog/Transcript * Dragon Sickness/Transcript * Alien Zits/Transcript Season 2 * Aquatic Pressure/Transcript * TBA Gallery Aliens and omnitrix forms go here. A82F0760-CE9A-4C84-96C2-A5354A2BE842.png 3B917D7A-E3BD-4F60-8EE5-0DE489AA3E15.jpeg 96F68839-07AF-4988-A7D3-575D4B135B3C.png DF92033F-692C-4A5D-81C5-FAAA6001478F.png 8B3D83AD-3A14-45B1-B54A-57089E0BADB4.png 5545C9A2-29B5-4774-A9C3-437DDB4C3E7C.png ED1FB75C-B87A-4D34-BBE5-AC78C000D6EF.png 169E8B0A-653C-487B-88D4-038534DDF14F.png 54B3E8A2-85BA-4AB9-B728-54754E510B62.png C7A161A6-FD8C-4A23-8A1C-A6A04922FC75.png 7E062378-FB62-4058-BCD6-B8B3EACEF786.png C0D8B190-7A8C-473E-B08B-495B67600D70.jpeg D4CC469E-952B-439F-9AFB-81D104FF8560.png F7EA7932-17F9-4623-9CCC-ACD38D409679.png 758B4B57-017D-4FDC-A3D9-B2DFD9AC8FB2.png CFC68998-ECFD-4AF8-BDDE-47B695B9B617.png 3CE50BE0-3D3D-4E05-8550-4F5F0CACAE9F.png 4A3655E8-369C-4FF7-8728-5055D6D088DD.jpeg A9B89F72-9EE5-49CF-AE7D-B08AD1ADCF08.png 75BA6AD0-7612-4ECA-94D5-1632753B1727.png D7F7D39E-1DE0-47C9-A2CA-5BD6E179DBB1.png 8A509829-FD58-420C-A841-3E9B3F755E88.jpeg 17C3F36E-9BE1-4C2E-B77E-9B0F7ED21C5B.png 8C6E3A73-ED1E-445F-9482-D0BF05C7F9BE.jpeg 32580EA5-2E0F-48B6-97C9-F65439BB8DF5.png E0227082-D1CF-43C4-979C-51D40A0C8ACF.png 05AF41F9-1551-4666-9ED8-FCC5A0DF1FF9.png 0C554AA5-45BF-4013-BCB4-EC23B78FFF61.png 2CD8F251-29A1-4212-9B4E-2895EBC16B3D.jpeg 2E6B555E-9469-45B2-AFCE-9E489414AA30.jpeg 6ECD3D70-2C4A-4630-AF5A-91D194632727.jpeg 7EB907F0-4443-4F96-894C-D4C93D589728.jpeg C382C974-0F6C-406A-AA97-6F9D248D51AD.jpeg C5E230D1-DBEF-4F61-8573-F91798F4A1D0.jpeg DCD6DA4F-B6D3-48FD-A751-B2854017E4A0.jpeg B8BF0A29-2823-4D08-B8FA-0F56196F6321.jpeg 8D62AA25-703B-47FF-8DF2-FB0F89F13AE1.jpeg E76A9B90-24D0-49C4-94A7-D2918229CE90.png CFC21CAF-0749-4EC2-B1F4-0E24ED7DE0C1.jpeg B39F697F-EB1F-4676-A5E9-AC46E44043D3.png 102DCD06-1AFC-4D83-9792-E20A4A09E053.png 16218495-9D80-41C6-9AF4-0FFC5DA5C07B.png E5D56DA6-656F-44B4-BCB4-5798B08D3DDF.png 504CF0DC-6518-4DD3-A74D-BA48FB1EE6BA.png 6D5FCA1C-FE41-4E3D-BD89-8285BAA4476D.jpeg 3734D5F5-8BC5-418E-9503-85FD98824041.jpeg 357BAD86-FBA5-421F-9478-50A23190D11A.jpeg 2570974E-2458-4628-90D8-7879EC919974.jpeg D5C3677F-D72D-452C-AF43-1948FC6A4C87.png F02B9920-C9BD-47AE-BDF9-7EA55D83EC5B.png 55E1DF8E-B440-45C7-83AE-09453E152079.png DB9D4F63-7FB4-405D-9845-44CD51781CC1.png 3EB09DDE-1508-47CF-A4D4-9E907C83C954.png A6DDAF2B-E7FA-40D2-A331-3DAFB17A4339.png A622AAAC-CA56-4425-94DD-5AAA6F68F86B.png F2CC1D09-4FE6-4775-81BF-68F82D25A794.png A01C6BFC-331C-4E0C-A3AA-9D86C5738089.png 4DE8A014-C144-492F-A426-F5E2787A935D.png F1D4EA22-A29A-4EA9-A05E-8BE657F55793.png AA18AA0E-CFD9-4144-8496-85AEFAB38EA4.png 120EDE37-36B3-4155-829B-1B32F2D9B9BA.png AEA692B3-66AC-4C13-9099-F000395EA59A.png FD2AAA89-2156-49CF-B6F0-034D78149D1A.png B249ABDE-5750-43CD-95FA-E2F5DB3EE571.png 09DCB37C-33DA-492A-B98A-7CDB360BBF79.png 2CB42837-288E-4F54-AF6B-5853E09E373F.png ECA5905A-B360-4A0D-A4E3-A2D965D182D9.png C7E8F6DF-3851-4BE2-BAE6-B9C709B59659.png 270F2112-EBBE-44CA-935A-FB11E864870B.png C48206C2-F0D1-4171-A8C2-6B1328B78C6F.png B8DDDC6F-BB33-423F-95AB-891E291157D8.png IMG 1591.JPG 5560CCF3-9D30-4D70-8C75-538B86B12979.jpeg 38D5E445-78CA-43F5-8462-63CC5765E99F.jpeg CC9C687F-6F93-4E1D-ACD1-1618215D033C.jpeg 6D090BCF-6913-409E-ADAB-C1972F7D51EC.jpeg 77E22CEA-E982-4DC3-BD9D-B4A17DAFC67F.jpeg B6AF3CAE-798C-48F5-8DA3-E2EB9D05EB1B.jpeg A985692E-F01C-4868-8934-82E81DCEBF1E.jpeg 4053EB57-3ACF-441D-9485-7684052AF5E2.jpeg 53B64B8D-CB0F-4D3E-83ED-904E350CD6B2.jpeg EA78F61E-429D-4774-8117-971B0CAF614C.png B2F4233F-B7CD-4FD8-B490-C90CA65C9A37.png 2D5285AF-4384-4022-93E8-F261B49ADA12.png F5AF1567-5DCF-40A6-8712-1469FD3EDA6B.png 82484E4A-BA5F-4D77-85B0-7284587BA704.png 2CD5545E-0DA5-46A0-BD5A-5ABA51053C2C.png 9F3672CA-483E-4D47-A97D-D64FE7E108EB.png 34200A7E-A750-4753-877C-3D3721876FB6.png E5CECEE8-F13B-4743-B7AC-F3D40197ADF3.png 13ABECF2-6D1D-4CAA-B5E3-7A16D95C75E4.png 7095CE37-6442-4B4E-96EA-C1CC57EEE291.png EDFAA7F2-CD19-4294-BEFD-65701AF24AA2.png 8993382F-F862-4367-BE9D-3EC21FB33962.png 733EC8A2-B77E-44CD-B66A-0AB3F1358D36.png 0D98FABC-C1DE-4DF0-8A02-F7B24344EF15.png 5EBE1908-5ED3-4BB4-B0C7-3C17D4BBEF07.png 2696CBCE-EAF3-48AD-BEAB-B47CE0DBFF7A.jpeg B95C96E6-4E15-44F1-ACE6-7A6DD4AC8E71.jpeg 16337DF6-B056-4DA0-9152-02B423C486CC.jpeg 842F4916-8DE3-4DC3-AC45-21C1A58B5672.jpeg 1B645B91-6340-4C77-B1AE-9F40B97C3941.jpeg 39234FE8-6803-4C15-8A15-D574E397585E.jpeg Frankiefrill by tragould-dcm6qmj.jpg A6CB990B-84A8-4371-8042-94DDB271B68F.jpeg Category:TV Shows